Meet The Parents
by Emerald Leviney
Summary: Riza has a small problem, and Roy is determined to help her whether she likes it or not. RoyxRiza, slight fluff towards the end and rating may change epilogue now up! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Wow! i'm actually writing a story with chapters instead of a one-shot of songfic!!! haha yay! Please R&R and no flames. It's just a cute idea i came up with this chapter just sets everything up, sorry for slight ooc but then i think that always happens because im not Arakawa-Sensei** **so clearly they aren't perfect AND on that note i don't own FMA  
**

* * *

One Thursday morning Riza walked into work as though it were any other day. Or at least, she tried to pretend like it was any other day. It was clear to see throughout the whole day, the lieutenant, who normally focused strictly on her work, was busy thinking about something else. At lunch instead of sitting with her co-workers and subordinates like she normally did, she sat by herself, with a look of determination on her face.

"What do you think is bothering the lieutenant?" asked Falman later that afternoon. Roy and the others all shrugged and continued to look back at their paperwork. Falman shrugged and began to do the same.

"It's not that we don't care," Roy said.

"Yeah," replied Fuery "we just know what the lieutenant is capable of and I think I speak for us all, when I say that it would be better to leave her be, especially when she's in a fowl mood."

"Well…maybe she wants someone to ask," Falman said.

"Doubt it," the others responded in unison. Riza re-entered the room with Black Hayete and sighed. She approached Roy's desk.

"Colonel, I have to ask permission to leave work early today."

"What for, Lieutenant?"

"I have to leave for Aquroya, my younger sister Jenna is getting married this weekend."

"Permission granted," Roy said. Roy watched her sluggishly leave the building and decided to follow after her.

"Lieutenant!" He called after her. Riza turned around.

"Yes Colonel?"

"May I walk with you for a minute?"

"Of course sir," she replied. Roy loved looking at Riza. Even in a military uniform, she looked good. Her loved her bright golden eyes and her rare smiles. He hated to see her upset, and he was going to get to the bottom of her terrible mood.

"What's bothering you Lieutenant? That your younger sister is getting married before you? Or maybe that she's getting married in general?" Roy teased. Riza scowled at him, Roy stepped back slightly, but then she sighed.

"I guess that's it, I don't know…I'm not very good at finding people for these sort of things," Riza said.

"Finding people?" Roy asked confused about what she meant.

"I mean, romantically, a boyfriend. My parents are constantly teasing me about not having a boyfriend and now my younger sister is getting married before me." Roy looked surprised. He never pegged Riza as someone who cared about things like that. He had never heard of her having a boyfriend or anyone romantically in general. He didn't think she was the type of person who would even want that.

"It's not that I'm looking for something like that," Roy laughed to himself, it was if she had read his mind. " But I'd like to show up my parents, but it's too late now. Oh well," she sighed. Roy thought for a moment. He could take Riza. He could use a long weekend and this way he could get to know Riza better it was a win-win situation.

"I'll go with you." Riza looked at Roy, taking in what he said.

"Out of the question," she replied walking faster. He ran up to meet her pace.

"Why?"

"You know the rules! Besides you're my commanding officer. No, forget it. I'm sorry, sir, it's just not appropriate."

"Come on, Riza, no one would know, and it's not like we'd actually be involved romantically, we'd just be pretending."

"Colonel, please it's wrong," she said.

"That's it…I'm coming whether you like it or not. I'm coming to your apartment in an hour and we'll get on the train and leave and you'll be happy about it! That's an order Lieutenant!" Roy left Riza standing, shocked, outside. After he turned back into the building, Riza smiled.

"What am I going to do with him?" she shook her head.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter**!** it's going to get better/longer as it goes on! so please keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's chapter two! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you keep reading and enjoy! Riza is slighly ooc in this chapter cause of her dad but i hope that slides by...lol so again i don't own fma and please r&r no flames :)**

* * *

Riza finished folding the last of her clothing that she planned to bring with her. The doorbell rang and Black Hayete starting barking loudly. She shushed the dog and opened her door. 

"Sir!" Riza was slightly surprised. She hadn't actually expected Roy to show up.

"Riza, please, if I'm supposed to be your boyfriend you shouldn't be so formal," he replied walking in to her apartment with his suitcase and train ticket, which he had to have bought last minute. Riza sighed.

"Colonel, please you don't have to do this," she said.

"You're right Riza," he said lifting her suitcase off of her bed, "I don't have to do this. But I want to. Come on…don't you want to show up your parents. Don't you want to show them what a sweet, caring and handsome boyfriend you have?" Roy asked.

"Don't flatter yourself Sir," she laughed. Roy smiled. He dragged her suitcase towards the door.

"We better get going or else we are going to miss the train," Roy said. Riza nodded and locked her door behind her.

Once on the train Roy's ultimate goal was to get Riza to just call him Roy. He was failing miserably. No matter what he did or what trick he used, Riza would not say Roy. She always found a way around it.

"I'm thinking of a three letter word that's a title for me," he said.

"Sir," she responded. Roy groaned. He whipped out a small notepad and wrote ROY on it.

"What does that say?" he said. Riza shook her head and tightened her lips.

"I'll say it when we get there. I have to call you THAT once we're in front of my parents to make this charade believable." Roy shrugged.

"We'll we're alone anyway, it's not like anyone cares, just call me Roy."

"Its not appropriate, besides, it if no one cares you should let the subject drop," Roy shrugged and folded his arms in aggravation.

"Fine. Then, tell me what are your parents and siblings like," Roy said. Roy would never admit it to Riza, but he actually was quite nervous to meet her parents. It was like meeting the parents of a girlfriend who he had been dating for a long time. Roy had never been committed enough to get that far with any of his girlfriends. But Riza was different. Secretly he wished he was meeting her parents as her REAL boyfriend.

"Well…My dad, Marcus, is a hard-worker and he loves Jenna, Tommy and I more than anything. He's a goof," she laughed, but abruptly stopped. "My mother, Samantha, doesn't approve of anything I do. She's extremely serious about everything she does. Jenna is her perfect angel and I'm the rough tomboy. She hates my job because she says it's a job for men. See Jenna is a florist, just like my mom was and my mom thinks that shooting a gun is no job. She believes in creating not destroying." She paused.

"Well that's stupid. You're not destroying, you're protecting and some very important people would be dead if you weren't here," he responded angrily. Already he didn't like Riza's mother.

"Well, don't argue with her…Anyway, my older brother Thomas or Tommy as we like to call him is a lot like my father. He takes his job as a car engineer very seriously, but he loves having fun to. Jenna…well we look the same but we're exact opposites. She's bubbly and cheerful all the time and I'm just not anything like that. Not that I'm not happy. I just don't like to wear my emotions on my sleeve like she does," Roy nodded.

"Are you worried? You seem a little nervous."

"I haven't seen my parents since Christmas, which was 8th months ago. I just never look forward to seeing them. It's a mad house."

"RIZA! MY LITTLE GIRL!" A tall blonde man opened the door for Roy and Riza and immediately pulled Riza into a tight hug.

"Hello Dad, you're squashing me." Her father pulled away.

"Has it been 7 months? 8?"

"8," Riza responded.

"Too long no matter," he shrugged. When he realized Roy was standing with her, his eyes lit up. He grinned. "And who might this handsome young man be?" he asked.

"This is the col…I mean Roy Mustang, we work together," she said.

"Don't be so modest sweetheart," Roy said as he slid his arm around her waist, "we're dating, we don't just work together," Roy said and held his hand out. Marcus pulled Roy into a hug.

"Any boyfriend of Riza's is a friend of her family!" Riza blushed, little did her father know, but he was squishing her commanding officer, not her boyfriend. "How long have you two been together?"

"Uh…" Roy paused. They hadn't exactly talked about that.

"6th months," Riza quickly chimed in.

"Wonderful! Please, please come in, we'll take your bags upstairs to Riza's room, then you both can come out back and say hello to your mother and your sister. Thomas isn't here yet though."

"Ahem…Dad? My room? Is that appropriate?"

"Eh…what does it matter? We have so much family coming there's no room downstairs. Besides I'm sure Roy would feel uncomfortable sleeping with your extended family. I'm sure you've already slept in the same bed before." Riza blushed.

"Dad!" she yelled.

"Sorry sweetheart," he said. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit, come down soon, your mother will want to see you."

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled," Riza muttered. Her dad closed the door and Roy immediately started laughing.

"Are you seriously related to that man? He's nothing like you at all." Riza laughed.

"Yeah I know, my sister and brother are like that too. I'm more like my mother, which is probably why we don't get along. I'm sorry about my father, he thinks…well…he doesn't know you're my commanding officer," she said apologetically.

"Riza…please, it was funny! I want you to have fun on this trip. Act like I really am just a boyfriend, not a superior ok?"

"Yes Sir…I mean Roy," she said. Roy smiled.

"Let's go meet your mother and sister, shall we?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed please review! chapter 3 will be up soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Chapter 3, i think this story is going to run longer then i plan. I'm really happy about that. I really hate Riza's mom, i know that's weird coming from the author...but i hope you all hate her too. lol. I'm really glad everyone liked Riza's dad, Jenna's kinda annoying but i'm hoping everyone ends up liking her too.  
**

**quick note about the last chapter, for some reason page breaks did not get uploaded  
**

**once again, please R&R, no flames and i don't own FMA **

* * *

Chapter 3

"Let's go meet your mother and sister, shall we?" Roy said. Riza sighed.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom first," Riza walked across the hall to her bathroom. Roy sat down on her bed. Roy wondered what the rest of Riza's family would be like. He looked around the room, which looked as though it preserved the essence of Riza's childhood. Next to her bed there was a bookshelf with many fiction novels, mostly teen romance ones. On top there was a collection of tiny glass animal figurines. On her bed there was a collection of light blue and purple pillows matching her comforter and her border on her wall. There was a teddy bear and a dog stuffed animal place among the pillows. Her bed was a decent size with plenty of enough room for the two of them. Roy chuckled to himself and wondered if Riza was really planning on sleeping in the same bed with him. Knowing her, she'd probably suggest that she sleep on the floor and would insist on doing so. Roy sighed, there was one dream that wasn't going to come true on this trip. He continued to walk around her room. On her dresser there was multiple hair clips and ties along with a few tubes of makeup. There were a few pictures of her and another girl who looked almost exactly like her who he assumed was her sister Jenna. There were postcards and a family photo that was framed and placed off to the side. There was a photo of Riza dressed up in a fancy gown standing with a tall blonde man; it looked like a picture from a prom or a fancy event. There was an album of pictures on her dresser as well. He began flipping through them; there were a lot of pictures of her and Jenna doing various things such as swinging, fishing, hiking, and swimming. There was a few in which there was a boy who he assumed was Thomas.

"Are you ready? Sir…I mean Roy?" Riza asked walking back into her room.

"Uh…yes," he said shutting the album fast. He didn't want Riza to think he was prying into her life.

The two made their way downstairs and were again stopped by Riza's dad.

"Come on, let's go see your mother and Jenna, they're setting tables up outback."

"Table? Is the wedding reception going to be here?" Riza asked.

"Yes, but we're also having a dinner party here tonight. Actually in two hours," he laughed. "But it's going to be a swinging party."

"Dad…did you get karaoke again?" Riza asked with dread.

"Of course I did sweetheart! No party is complete without karaoke. Besides Jenna said she couldn't wait to have you two sing together. Oh there's Jenna," he said waving.

"Riza!" Jenna yelled and came running over. She gave Riza a hug. "How are you?! I was wondering when my maid-of-honor would get here. I've missed you so much." Jenna was a spitting image of Riza. She was shorter, but she had the same hair color and same eyes. She was exactly like her father personality wise.

"Hello Jenna, I've been…wait, maid-of-honor?! You never mentioned that in the invite!"

"Well, I figured it would be assumed. You're my sister and my best friend. Who else would I pick?" she said. "As long as you didn't get fat in 8 months the dress should be fine."

"Jenna! I didn't get fat," Riza said with annoyance. Jenna laughed.

"Oh and who's this?" Jenna asked walking towards Roy. She circled him and nodded in approval. Roy looked confused. "Nice," she said.

"Jenna! You're being rude. This is Roy Mustang."

"I'm assuming you're her boyfriend? How long have you been together? It's about time Riza got somebody. I'm always telling her…" Riza covered Jenna's mouth.

"Ok, that's enough out of you," Riza said. Roy laughed.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Jenna. Congratulations on getting married." Jenna nodded in thanks.

"Where's Mother?" Riza asked Jenna. A look of aggravation crossed Jenna's face.

"Oh Riza she's just terrible. She is getting on my nerves. She's more nervous then I am! She keeps wondering when Thomas is going to get here and if he's bringing anyone. She kept asking why you weren't here yet, she's flipping out about my dress, your dress, and the other dresses. And to add to the mix, Joshua's family hasn't even gotten here yet and well mum wanted them here an hour ago," Jenna sighed catching her breath.

"Well let me alleviate some stress and let her know that I'm here."

"Yes! Then we can try on your dress, I hope you like it. I think it's simply gorgeous. You know…if you and Roy work out, you can use…"

"JENNA!"

"I'm being embarrassing again aren't I?" she laughed. "Oh here comes mom."

"Joy," Riza said with a monotonous tone.

"Riza, It's about time you got here. I was getting worried you'd be late. That would not have been pleasant. I see you have a man with you too. Can't say I was expecting that. How'd you both meet?"

"Hello, I'm Roy Mustang, Riza and I met at work. She's a very talented girl."

"Hmm so I've heard. It's very nice to meet you as well. Riza we don't have time dawdle, please go with Jenna to try on your dress. If it doesn't fit we need time to alter it. Since it's not appropriate to have Mr. Mustang go with you. He can stay with me and your father and tell us a little bit about himself and the two of you," she smiled.

"C'mon Riza," Jenna grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the house.

"But…"

"C'mon you can see Roy in less than 15 minutes."

* * *

Jenna opened the closet door to reveal Riza's dress. It was a thick strapped square neck light pink floor-length dress.

"I think this will look really good on you," Jenna smiled. Once Riza had the dress on, Jenna smiled. "Riza you look so good! Hmmm…let's see. I think if you let your hair down and curl it on the ends, it will look stunning. I think I want it to be a little shorter… and it's a little big around your waist." Jenna began to pin up the dress on the bottom. "So Roy's really cute. How'd you guys meet?" Riza blushed. The more her family believed that she and Roy really were a couple, the more Riza wanted to believe the lie was true.

"Well we worked together and then we just decided to try something new," she responded. Jenna moved on to pin middle of the dress.

"I'm really happy for you Riza, I'm always nervous that you're lonely."

"Well, I mean I have a dog."

"A dog can't keep you company forever," Jenna replied standing up. Riza smiled sadly. "C'mon let's go show Mom this dress," Jenna said. "I want to rub it in her face that it actually worked out nicely." The two sisters laughed, both knowing their mother hated being wrong.

* * *

Roy watched Riza walk away with her sister reluctantly. Roy smiled at her and winked. He knew he had everything under control. Although they hadn't exactly talked about what Roy would say if he were ever left alone with her parents, Roy was confident that he could hold his own.

"So, Roy was it?" Riza's mother asked.

"Yes…Mrs. Hawkeye," he added quickly.

"Please call me Samantha, Mrs, just makes me feel old," she smiled and lit herself a cigarette. "So, Riza finally found a herself a man, and a handsome one at that," she said as though she was talking to herself.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so surprised by this?"

"Hmm, well she's in a military full of mostly men, I always assumed all the men would think of her as one of them," she replied.

"That's not true at all," Roy retaliated.

"Clearly," she said smugly and walked towards a table where a man in a chef's outfit was placing food.

"So Roy, what's your job in the military?" asked Riza's dad trying to rid the air of Samantha's condescending tone.

"Well, I'm a colonel and an alchemist, I specialize in flame alchemy," he said. He showed Riza's dad his gloves and explained the concept.

"Wow, that's really cool, so you could light a grill?" he asked. Roy laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose I could do that," Marcus led him over to the grill.

"So you like karaoke?" Marcus asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind goofing around for a bit, a break from papers. Any vacation is nice," he said as he lit the grill. Jenna appeared in the backyard and cleared her throat, making sure all eyes were on her.

"Presenting my BeaUtiful older sister and maid-of-honor…Riza!" Jenna held her arms up and Riza emerged from the house. Roy's jaw immediately dropped. He had never seen his lieutenant in a gown with her hair down and a touch of makeup. "What did I tell you mother, I knew this dress would be perfect for her." Her mother circled Riza.

"Yes, I do think this dress is very flattering." Her mother nodded in approval.

"Jenna! I think Joshua is here," their dad said.

"It's about time Joshua got here! Take that off dear, I don't want to have it ruined," Samantha said to Riza as she walked towards the house angrily.

"I'll get it!" Jenna yelled running by her mother.

"Fix your jaw and go tell your girlfriend she's beautiful," Marcus said, walking towards the house and giving Roy a small shove towards Riza. Roy smiled. She really did look gorgeous. He wanted to tell her that and mean it. He grabbed her hands and stared her right in the eyes.

"Riza, you look…amazing," Roy said nervously. Riza blushed.

"Sir…no ones around you don't have to pretend," she said. Roy squeezed Riza's hands tighter.

"I mean it, you look beautiful."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the third chapter please review! Chapter 4 will be up before the weekend, cause i'm going away this weekend**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! here's chapter 4 finally! i went away so this was the first chance i had to update, i hope you all continue to enjoy... Thomas is an interesting character. and the end of this chapter is so fluff/lame...oh well. hopefully it won't happen again. thank you all so much for the great reviews please keep reviewing and enjoying! **

**anyway as a side note i don't own any of the songs they sing in karaoke and i don't own FMA**

**R&R and enjoy :) Love to all my readers and reviewers you guys ROCK  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

"You look beautiful," Roy said holding on to Riza's hands. She blushed and looked down. They stood holding hands for a moment. Riza liked the feel of his hands. They were big and rough and made her hands look tiny.

"I should…change out of the dress," she said quietly.

"Right, right you wouldn't want to ruin it," he said pull his hands away quickly. Riza turned towards the house and started to walk away.

"I'll be right back," she mouthed to him. He smiled and watched her open the slider door.

Once Riza was in her room she began to change back into her khaki pants and black tank top with a light blue blazer to go over it. Riza's heart was pounding and her face was beet red. She had never felt such a pleasurable rush. _'It's really not appropriate; I can't start actually loving him. But I am, I'm falling fast and hard. He's just so suave and…' _She stomped her foot in aggravation. "No Riza, you will not start hoping for something that will never be," she said as she looked into her mirror. She heard the doorbell rang and she new her parents party was about to begin. She started to make her way downstairs and was greeted by her brother Thomas.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my other baby sister," he said. He gave her a big hug. "Where've you been Riza? I've missed you," he said.

"Oh Thomas, I've missed you too," she replied.

"I heard you brought someone," he said. Riza blushed and nodded. Thomas smiled, "Where is he and what makes him thinks he's good enough for you?" he laughed.

"Please Thomas don't do anything stupid."

"Riza, when have I ever done anything stupid." Riza laughed remembering all the time Thomas had done stupid things. She looked at him warily and he laughed too.

"I can't believe one of us is getting married. I always figured it'd be Jenna," he said. "She's so bubbly and easy to get along with, her and Joshua hit it off right away. Damn…I wish I could find a good girl. I'm older than both of you and both of you are already way ahead of me

"Oh Jenna said Mother was waiting for you so you'd better go say hi or else…well you know how Mother gets," Riza said and sighed.

"True, let's go out back." The two started walking towards the back. Already the backyard looked like the setting for a party. There was a badminton court set up on the side, a table full of food and drinks and multiple empty tables for the guests. Her father's notorious karaoke machine was placed on a table to the side.

Immediately on entering the yard, Riza was bombarded by dozen of neighbors and distant relatives, half of whom she couldn't even remember their names. She smiled awkwardly to a group of cousins and Roy, who was sitting at a table on the other side of the yard, laughed. Riza looked so disoriented. She was trying to say hi and remember names. She seemed flustered, which was very unnatural for the lieutenant.

"Riza, I want to meet this boyfriend of yours," Thomas said.

"Oh, he's over here, c'mon," she dragged Thomas towards the table where Roy was sitting at. Roy could tell she was extremely relieved to get away from all of her relatives. Roy was too sure who this guy was that Riza had dragged over but he was sure that he was jealous. He stood up and snatched her hand away from the man's hand.

"Hey darling," he said putting his arm around her waist and smirked at the man. Sure, Riza wasn't his actual girlfriend but he had to ACT like she was.

"Roy, I'd like you to meet Thomas, my brother," she said.

"Oh, hello," Roy said slightly embarrassed. He held out his hand. Thomas grasped it.

"Nice shake," he said.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Riza, can you get me some wine for me and Mr…"

"Mustang," said Riza.

"Right, Mustang, I'd like to have a talk with him," he said pulling up a chair and sitting down next to Roy. Roy looked nervous.

"I don't think that's a good idea Thomas…" Riza said firmly.

"I do," Thomas replied. Riza sighed knowing Thomas wouldn't give in.

"All right…but don't do ANYTHING stupid," she said. Riza walked away and was bombarded by more relatives.

"So, Mr. Mustang, are you in the military?" Thomas asked resting his elbows on the table.

"Yeah, I'm a colonel and an alchemist," he replied.

"An alchemist…hmm, interesting. So what's a dog like you thinking he's worth Riza's love," Thomas asked very seriously. Roy looked stunned.

"I guess…I'm lucky. Riza's amazing, I trust her with my life and I wouldn't give her up for anything. I do anything for her. And…well she's beautiful…especially her eyes," Roy replied glancing towards Riza's distraught face.

"Woah…I wasn't expecting you to answer, and so serious."

"What?" Roy asked confused.

"I was just teasing, I was about to say just kidding until you actually answered. She better keep you around after that speech. Make sure she knows it too," Thomas replied. Roy sighed. "I don't think the military men are dogs either, you guys do a good job. I really had you going." Thomas laughed.

"Yeah I guess so…" Roy replied He wasn't too amused by Thomas' joke.

"Waddaya say to a game of badminton," Thomas asked. Roy shrugged.

"Sure, but I got to tell you I'm pretty good at badminton."

* * *

After about 20 minutes of kisses and hellos on her way over to the wine table and back, Riza finally returned to the table where Roy and Thomas no longer were sitting.

"Oh God, Thomas, I said don't do anything stupid," Riza said to the empty table. She glanced around the yard only to see Roy and Thomas battling it out at the badminton court. "Oh…no," Riza said looking at the two most competitive people she knew playing a game of badminton. She ran over. "THOMAS! What did I say about doing stupid things?" she said.

"Aw, c'mon sis, it's just a friendly game," Thomas replied returning the birdie to Roy's side.

"That's out," Roy said cockily.

"WHAT?"

"Damn right," Roy said coolly.

"Out! OUT! Dumb ass are you freaking blind?"

"Can you see the line?" Roy said. "It was out."

"You both are five years old. Thomas, Roy is my guest and you shouldn't have started this game, it's over,"

"Like hell it is," They both yelled. Riza stormed over to Roy and grabbed his arm.

"Cut it out, Thomas is trying to instigate you and he's succeeding, let's go sit down."

"Riza, dad's going to start talking or singing or something…" Thomas said pointing to their father standing next to Jenna and Joshua in front of the karaoke machine. The three went back to the table and sat down.

"Hello all and welcome to a small party we're having before my daughter Jenna and her fiancé Joshua get married." There was clapping. "Now I just wanted to say I love these two very much and I'm so proud! I want tonight to be full of fun and love. So let's start karaoke! Everyone grab a drink and your favorite song…" Their father continued to ramble on.

"He sounds like a karaoke salesmen," Riza said.

"Yeah…or a really bad tagline for a karaoke party…" Thomas agreed.

"So I hand the microphone to Jenna and Joshua to sing a duet," her dad said. Jenna and Joshua sang A Whole New World and after they had finished bunches of people going up to start singing. Thomas, Joshua and a few friends sang a terrible rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody. Riza's mom and dad sang You're Timeless To Me from Hairspray. Even though Edna was supposed to be played by a man, Riza and Thomas both agreed their mother had done a fine.

"Please sing with me Riza," Jenna begged.

"No…Jenna I hate karaoke," Riza replied.

"C'mon just ONE song," she begged.

"Fine…ONE song Jenna," Riza replied standing up. The two girls sang Girls Just Want To Have Fun. Once Riza got comfortable singing with Jenna she actually enjoyed herself. Roy loved watching her laugh, she looked so happy. Roy didn't get to see her smile all that much because she was always so serious at work. Once the two had finished, Roy stood up to greet Riza.

"What are you doing Roy?" she asked.

"Don't you dare sit down and say no. I can tell how much you love this, so we're going to sing together right now," he said.

"Excuse me…I don't think that's such a great idea," Riza said blushing.

"I know you like it, c'mon it'll be fun! I promise you." He leaned into her ear. "It's an order," he whispered. Riza looked shocked but then smiled.

"Okay Roy, you win, let's sing." The two sang Come What May from Moulin Rouge. Riza was surprised at how much Roy got into singing and how good he actually was and how good they sounded together. Once they finished everyone clapped and Roy looked Riza straight in the eye.

"That was amazing, you sounded great," he said. Riza nodded.

"You too, you sounded really good too. I like that song," she said.

"I like YOU," Roy said and before Riza could say anything, he leaned in and kissed her right on the lips.

* * *

**again sorry for the really lame fluff/cliffhanger but i hope you enjoyed anyway! please R&R and i hope you continue to read Chp 5 hopefully will be up soon im going away again this weekend till wednesday so i want to get chp 5 up before i leave. plus i'm going to add my vampire fic soon for a contest, please check it out if you like!**

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**yay chapter 5! i'm so happy so many people are enjoying this story. I'm really sorry but i won't be able to update this or Hunting in the Twilight till next Thursday because I'm going away to the cape and will have no computer :( but i promise the minute i get back i will update. Thanks to all my reviewers i really appreciate everything!! **

**so as always i don't own FMA and please R&R no flames!!**

* * *

"I like YOU," Roy said and before Riza could say anything, he leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. Riza stepped back surprised that Roy would be so forward. Everyone clapped and Thomas whistled. Riza blushed and grabbed Roy's hand and pulled him back toward their table. She didn't say anything to him for the rest of the party. Roy was starting to worry he had done something wrong. Maybe kissing her had been too impulsive. But Riza wasn't upset. She was lost in thought. '_Maybe he's feeling the same way. He could've been acting…ach why am I even considering this!' _ People began dancing and Roy stood up and offered his hand. She took it and he pulled her close swaying with the music.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "I didn't mean to upset you," he said.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't upset me," she said quietly.

"I didn't," Roy repeated slightly confused. "But you weren't talking or anything for most of the night," he said.

"I wasn't mad…I was surprised. I didn't think you'd take acting so far," she said. She mentally kicked herself. Why had she suggested that he was acting? _I should've just said that I enjoyed it. _

"Oh," Roy said with disappointment. _She believed it was acting…_Roy sighed.

"You all right sir?" she asked quietly.

"No…Riza…please just Roy," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so stubborn?" she asked.

"Why are you?" he replied. She shrugged. He laughed and pulled her closer to him. Once the slow song had ended a faster one started up. Riza's father was being the DJ. Jenna was upset because he kept playing older songs.

"Dad! Why can't you play some modern songs? These are all songs from your time!"

"Don't be silly Jenna these songs are classic."

"Come on…ugh Riza, tell Dad that you'd rather listen to something else."

"Jenna, I hate to say it but I really don't care, besides I'm sitting down."

"What why?" Roy asked. "Fast songs are fun," he said.

"I don't like dancing," she replied heading towards the table. Roy grabbed her hand.

"You seemed to like it a second ago," he said.

"I don't like fast dancing," she clarified.

"Why? Look at how much fun everyone is having," he said pouting. "C'mon." He pulled on her hands. She smiled. He was like a little kid and she couldn't resist.

"I'm warning you I'm really bad at dancing. I'm not like Jenna," she replied pointing to Jenna and Joshua who were laughing and actually looked good dancing. "I mean she looks sexy, I could never look like that," she said. Roy laughed.

"Did you just say 'sexy'?" he asked. They both laughed and she nodded. "Of course you can, come here," he said. Riza blushed.

"Oh, no thanks I really don't want to," she said.

"You said you'd dance and now you're saying you can never look good dancing. Come on," he said holding out his hand. Riza shook her hand. "Now I have to force you." He grabbed her hands tightly and pulled her towards him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her hips to meet his. Riza blushed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her heart was pounding as he began to move up against her. "I think you look sexy anyway you dance," he whispered in her ear. She gasped and blushed. Roy smiled at how easily she had been surprised. He wanted her so much. Everything about Riza was so great and he wanted her to believe him when he said she was beautiful.

"You shouldn't say things like that," she replied.

"Why not? Here you're supposed to my girlfriend, why can't I treat you like it?" he said smirking. She rolled her eyes and pretended not to care, but she secretly enjoyed every moment.

Riza had to say good-bye to all her relatives so she told Roy to head up to her room without her. After 20 minutes of kissing and hugging Jenna and Riza were finally left standing alone. Riza sighed.

"After dealing with that my whole life…it still has not gotten better," she said. Jenna nodded in agreement.

"Well at least you get to have some fun tonight, Joshua had to go home," Jenna pouted.

"Jenna!" Riza yelled shaking her head.

"Well, you guys have, haven't you? I mean 6 months without…"

"Jenna, not everyone needs to be pleased that way every day."

"I'm not saying every day…" she mumbled. "So you haven't then," Jenna laughed. "Poor Roy."

"Ugh Jenna you're worse then Thomas," she said walking towards the stairs. Jenna stuck her tongue out. "Yes, you're very mature. I can't believe you're getting married in two days."

"Riza, you need to lighten up, go have fun. He really loves you. I can tell." Riza smiled. To hear it from someone else made it seem more believable. Riza wanted so badly for everything to be true. She wanted to walk in to the bedroom and have Roy waiting just for her to kiss him, but she knew this would not be the case.

"Goodnight Jenna," Riza said.

"Goodnight Riza," Jenna said winking. Riza rolled her eyes and opened the door to Roy standing only in his boxers.

"AH! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Riza said shielding her eyes. "I'll go brush my teeth," she turned to leave and slammed the door shut. She ran into the bathroom. Her was thumping and all she could picture was Roy with no shirt on. _'He looked good,' _she thought. She hit herself on the head trying to rid herself of her thoughts as she brushed her teeth. She returned to her room expecting Roy to have had changed but nothing had.

"Roy! Put a shirt on or something…I don't know," she said.

"Jeeze I didn't realize I was so unattractive," he said throwing the t-shirt he was holding in his hands on.

"No… you're very…I mean agh…it's just not appropriate," she stumbled over her words. He laughed.

"Ok, ok, I get your point," he said.

"I'm going to get changed in my closet and then grab the sleeping bag," she said opening the door to her walk-in closet.

"Sleeping bag?"

"Yes, I'm going to sleep on the floor," she said. _'Typical'_ he thought.

"Now why would you do that when you have a perfectly comfortable bed that the two of us could easily sleep in," he replied.

"Well, I guess it would be…"

"Inappropriate?" he finished. "Riza, I'm tired of things being 'inappropriate'. All your parents know is that you and I are on a weekend vacation for your sisters wedding. They all think I'm meeting the parents of my beautiful girlfriend. Why does it have to be more complicated? No one else is going to know." Riza sighed. She didn't think it would do her harm to sleep in the same bed as him.

"Alright Roy," she said climbing into the right side of the bed as he climbed into the left. She leaned over and turned the light out. "Good night Roy," she said tiredly.

"Goodnight Riza," he replied. He mouthed 'I love you,' too himself before he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**i hope you all enjoyed please review no flames! I'll see you all in about a week. :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here it is finally! the long awaited chapter 6. After i finished HP and the third chapter of Hunting in the Twilight i finally got back into the swing of writing so updates will be more regular now. thanks to all my reviewers you guys ROCK! so please enjoy chapter 6 and R&R!**

* * *

The next morning when Roy awoke Riza was still fast asleep in her bed. He looked at her beautiful serene face. He wanted so desperately to tell her how he felt, to brush the hair out of her eyes. But he resisted his urge and quietly rose from his side of the bed. He went downstairs to find Thomas sitting by himself reading the paper and sipping coffee.

"Good morning," Roy said alerting Thomas of his presence.

"Yo, Did you sleep well? Or maybe not slept well?" Thomas chuckled and Roy laughed along with him.

"Slept beautifully," Roy responded helping himself to some coffee.

"So Riza and you got any good plans for today? I mean you guys should go walk around town or go to the beach for a bit. The rehearsal dinner doesn't start until about 7:30-8:00ish," Thomas suggested.

"Yeah, I really don't know what Riza has planned, she not up yet," he said right as Riza walked into the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil," Thomas laughed. Riza yawned and tried to fix her hair into a semi-neat bun. "Roy and I were just discussing what your plans were for today."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about all the extra time we'd have before the rehearsal dinner," she said.

"I suggested you two take a walk on the beach or walk around town for bit."

"That does sound nice," Riza responded. "Does that sound ok?" she asked Roy.

"Where you go, I follow," he responded sweetly. Riza blushed.

"Oh you romantic," Thomas said punching Roy's shoulder lightly.

"Let me go get changed and we can go into town for lunch," Riza said making her way back to her bedroom.

"Sounds good," said Roy.

Riza walked into her bedroom and sighed. She actually had nothing in her wardrobe that she wanted to wear. She hadn't been to town in almost 2 years and who knew whom she would see there. She dug through her drawers searching for something that was decent. She found a blue calf-length skirt and tight short-sleeved white shirt. She put the clothes on quickly and ran back down the stairs. Surprisingly she had decided to leave her hair down long instead of putting it up in her clip like she normally did. Roy passed her and said he would get dressed and they could leave as soon as possible. Once Roy had left the room Thomas immediately smiled coyly.

"Sooooo," he started standing to put his coffee mug in the sink. "How was your night?" he smirked. Riza laughed.

"Thomas, I swear you're ALWAYS thinking about sex," she said.

"No YOU are, Riza, I never said anything about sex," he said.

"Well…it was definitely implied. And for your information nothing happened," she said. Thomas laughed and shrugged. "Where's Jenna?" Riza asked.

"Still sleeping. To think she is getting married tomorrow…I wonder how well she'll do," Thomas teased.

"She'll be fine, she really loves Joshua," Riza said thinking of Roy. Jenna was so lucky to find someone who loved her and to have him know it. She kept wondering what would happen if told Roy how she really felt. She kept feeling like she was about to lose something she desperately needed. But her stubbornness as a soldier wouldn't allow for her to reveal such a deep longing for a higher officer, even though she knew him so well.

"Ready?" Roy said and Riza turned around slightly surprised. He was wearing a large plain red t-shirt and khaki shorts.

"Yeah," she said.

The two decided to walk into town and try and find a place to eat quickly and then head to the beach before the rehearsal dinner. Riza showed him shops she remembered and they stopped at a small café called The Walking Cow.

"I used to love this café, they had wonderful tea. I wonder if they still do," Riza thought out loud.

"Why don't we find out? We can get small sandwiches for lunch," Roy suggested. Riza nodded. They got a small table and ordered fairly fast. Roy choosing a small turkey sandwich with lettuce and Riza choosing small Caesar salad. Riza got the tea she used to get all the time and to her joy, it still tasted as wonderful as it had when she had been a child.

"I'm telling you, this is by far the best tea I've ever tasted! You should try some," Riza insisted trying to convince Roy to order a cup.

"How about I take a sip of yours," he asked picking up the cup and sipping before she could answer. "Hmmm, this taste really good," he said. After they had paid they continued down the street and Riza pulled Roy into the old bookstore she hadn't visited in almost 3 years since she hadn't visited the shop the last time she had been home.

"Hi, Welcome to Aquroya's own bookstore, can I help…you?" the boy paused during his introduction. "Riza? Riza Hawkeye, is that you? I have seen you in ages," he said. Roy frowned. Who was this guy who claimed to know Riza. He glanced over and she looked slightly nervous and slightly happy.

"Hi Christopher…" she said quietly. He ran up and hugged her.

"I've missed you. Why did you never call or write?"

"Christopher…this is Roy, he's my boyfriend," she said ignoring his last question. Christopher frowned and ignored Roy's outstretched hand. "We're just here to browse, we don't need any help," she said. She walked towards a pile of books labeled "new releases". Christopher glared at Roy and follow after Riza. Roy stood slightly frozen. 'Who_ was this random Christopher who seemed to know Riza in a romantic way. Riza had boyfriends? Since when?' _Roy was slightly confused and also extremely pissed. Riza had said that Roy was her boyfriend and yet this man was still trying to convince her of something.

While Roy was lost in his thoughts Riza was lost trying to figure out how to get rid of Christopher.

"Look Chris, we had our fun, we did, but I can't…" she glanced towards Roy. Chris grasped her hands tightly.

"What's that guy got that I can't give you? Money? Is that so important to you?"

"No…" Riza began.

"Well then what is it Riza? I think I deserve an explanation. You left 5 years ago and I haven't heard from you since. Do you know how long I waited?" he said.

"Oh Chris…I'm sorry, I loved you once I did but I wanted to get away from this place so I left. It's not the money, nothing silly like that. And Roy…" she paused making sure he was out of ear-shot. "He's an amazing man. He's working so hard for what he wants and I want to help get him there. He has big goals and I'm going to help get there," she said looking at him. She knew he was arguing in his head. She could see the wheels turning.

"I wish you had said goodbye," Christopher said.

"I did, I told you we were done," Riza responded. "You just didn't accept that." She pulled her hands away from his as Roy walked over.

"Are you ready Riza?" he asked sliding his hand into hers.

"Yeah…" she said quietly. "I'm sorry Christopher," she said as they turned towards the door.

"I'm sorry too," he said. "It should be me…I loved you Riza and I still do!" He yelled.

* * *

**Tada! Chapter 6, little cliffhanger here who is this Christopher person? hmm lol chapter 7 coming soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!! Here's Chapter 7 Finally!! lol sorry it took so long. It's kinda short, but i get the feeling everyone will enjoy it. To my reviewers Thanks for waiting and Thank you ALL so much. You guys rock so much! Please enjoy chapter 7 R&R and i don't own FMA**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 

"I'm sorry too," he said. "It should be me…I loved you Riza and I still do!" He yelled. Riza turned shocked at Christopher. Roy reluctantly let her let go of his hand. She turned Chris.

"You never once told me you loved me," she replied.

"Yeah, I know," he said lowering his eyes. "I didn't know how you would respond." Riza grabbed his hands.

"Chris, you should've told me, back then I would've said I loved you to," she said. Chris' face lightened up.

"So does that mean you still love me too?" he asked hopeful. Riza shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I moved on and now there's someone else I need to protect and love," she said quietly glancing towards the door where Roy was watching intensely. He was straining to hear their conversation. Chris sighed.

"I know, I knew the minute you walked in here you loved him," he said.

"I'm sorry Chris," she said letting go of his hands.

"Goodbye Riza, please don't hesitate to stop by and visit. I love having you," he said smiling sadly.

"Bye Chris," she said once again taking Roy's hand and leading him out the door. Once they had left Chris sighed to himself.

"I know you'll be happy with him," he said smiling sadly.

* * *

"What happened? What did he say?" Roy bombarded Riza with questions once they had left the bookstore.

"Nothing much, I told him the truth," Riza said trying to avoid the subject. Chris had easily detected her feelings for Roy. Could Roy easily detect her feelings?

"Which is?" Roy said.

"Hmm?" Riza asked.

"Don't play dumb Riza. Stop avoiding the subject," he demanded angrily. She laughed.

"Ok ok, I told him I loved him once, but I no longer had feelings for him," she said. Roy sighed with relief. "Why do you care so much anyway?" she asked half teasing half curious. Roy shrugged.

"I don't know I guess I'm jealous of some other guy telling MY beautiful girlfriend that he loves her," he said. Riza laughed.

"Roy please, I'm not your 'beautiful girlfriend'," she said.

"Why do you always get mad when I call you that?" he asked.

"Well, cause you're not on vacation with your 'beautiful girlfriend', you're on vacation with your subordinate," she responded.

"Well why can't you be my beautiful girlfriend?" he asked. "Where does it say that it's not allowed?" he said suddenly angry.

"I just think that maintaining a relationship and our job is difficult and well getting involved with people is bad idea, especially if you break-up," she said. Roy was shocked by her answer. Did she really feel nothing for him?

"Well, who say we're going to break-up? Who says that this can't be us in a year of so? Coming back here to get married." Riza looked surprised. At first she thought he was joking but then she realized that he was being serious. "Do I have to kiss you again to convince you?" he said walking towards her. He placed his hands on her cheeks. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you feel nothing for me," he said. Riza looked down for a second. She couldn't decide whether to lie and hope to get away with it or just tell the truth. If he had done it why couldn't she? Before she responded he tilted her chin up and kissed her but deeper then the first time during karaoke. He stepped back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't hav…" he began, but Riza cut him off.

"No…its ok. I'm just surprised. I never expected…" she paused.

"A kiss?" he finished for her.

"Well, yeah," she said defensively. She began walking towards the beach and Roy continued to follow. They walked in an awkward silence for a bit, until Roy said.

"Sooooo," Riza looked up at him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What now?" he asked.

"We go down to the beach," she said pointing to the metal steps that led down to the beach. She began walking down the steps. Roy rubbed his forehead, she had never responded to him. But she hadn't exactly rejected his kiss. Roy was determined to get a straight answer from her. "Come on Roy," she said beckoning to him once she realized he was not following her. He followed her down to the steps. Once they were on the beach they both sat down on a towel.

"It's a really nice beach," Roy said.

"Yeah I used to come here all the time with Jenna and Thomas. It was great fun. Thomas ALWAYS would try and push Jenna off the rocks. Mom would get so upset and Dad would go running over and throw Thomas in," Riza explained laughing. "Another time Thomas raced me and Jenna to that buoy out there," she said pointing. "I won of course, not only cause I was the fastest but Jenna and Thomas began pushing each other under on the way back, so I kinda had the upper hand," they both laughed. Suddenly Roy stood up.

"I'll race you to the buoy," he said. "I bet I can beat you."

"But Roy, we're in regular clothes," she said pointing to her blue skirt and then to his outfit. Roy just laughed.

"Oh, Riza, just live a little! C'mon," he said pulling her up.

"I think you're just worried that you won't win without having a slight upper hand," he said teasing. She smiled.

"Fine! You're on," she said dashing towards the water. The two swam out to the buoy and back; Riza winning by only a split second. Roy gasped for breath as they both emerged from the ocean in their water logged clothes. They laughed at how utterly wet they both looked. Roy flapped his arms and droplets of water flew everywhere. Riza laughed.

"This is absolutely disgusting," she said. "Roy Mustang how will I ever get you back for this?" she said shivering.

"Well, I think you look stunning," he replied. She shook her head.

"None of that," she said pointing at him.

"Riza…I meant what I said earlier. I want to try this for real. I…I love you," he said almost desperately. Riza stared into his dark eyes. She couldn't deny that she felt the same. She couldn't deny that she longed to tell him how she felt. She walked slowly towards him. But instead of saying anything, she kissed him gently on the lips. Roy deepened the kiss and he held her waist tightly. She pulled back.

"Now let's hurry back. The rehearsal dinner is in an hour and my Mother will have a conniption if we're not back in time," she said smiling and pulling his hand back towards the stairs

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 7, chapter 8 coming soon! please R&R  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm so ashamed at how long its taken me to update this...wow so long. I'm going post chapter 5 of Hunting tomorrow. I've just been so busy, then i had computer issues. I tried to make this chapter extra special for you guys. I hope everyone sticks with me. there are only a few chapters left so bear with me! thank you all for being supportive and please r&r and enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

Chapter 8 

When Roy and Riza returned to the house, Thomas immediately laughed at how terribly wet they were.

"Mother is going to have a cow!" he said. "What did you do?"

"Roy raced me to the buoy," Riza replied, twisting her hair hoping to get some of the water out. Thomas laughed.

"Wow, I never thought buoy racing would come back," Thomas laughed. Riza smiled and blushed when she saw Roy looking at her.

"I better…get changed and fix my hair…" Riza said, fiddling with her hair. She walked towards the stairs.

"I'll get changed when you're out of the room," Roy called after her. She nodded and continued going upstairs. Roy watched her all the way up the stairs. Thomas smirked.

"So you kissed her?" Thomas asked bluntly. Roy turned and faced Thomas slightly surprised.

"How did you…"

"Know? She was fiddling with her hair and she was bright red," Thomas laughed. Roy looked confused. "Riza hasn't changed at all. When she was going out with Christopher," Roy scoffed and Thomas laughed. "Did you meet him? At the bookstore," Thomas asked pausing his story. Roy nodded.

"Yes I've had the delightful pleasure of meeting Christopher," Roy folded his arms angrily.

"No worries man, Riza's definitely over him. I mean she dumped him and she never even tried to keep in touch with him when she left," Thomas said. Roy sighed. "Trust me. Anyway…she always does that hair thing. When she would come home from dates with Chris, we always knew when he had kissed her because we'd ask her how the date went and she would blush and start fiddling with her hair and saying it went fine." Roy smirked, happy that Riza returned his feelings.

* * *

Upstairs Riza was fumbling out of her clothes in to new dry ones. Her heart was pounding and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She was so surprised at Roy's confession. She hadn't known what to say. She felt the same way, but she wasn't able to say it back to him. Where had he found the courage and why couldn't she find hers? 

"Roy!" she yelled. "You can use the room." As she began walking to the bathroom Roy smiled at her as he walked past, giving her a look that said, "you look beautiful in that dress." She blushed and walked into the bathroom to fix her hair. There was a knock on the door. Riza's mother entered.

"RIZA! You and Roy aren't ready yet? We have to be there in 30 minutes!"

"Mother, please calm down. I'm just fixing my hair and Roy is changing," Riza said. Her mother stormed away annoyed at her daughter's lateness. Jenna walked by afterwards and rolled her eyes. She walked in and sat on the toilet seat cover.

"She's insane! Worse than normal, I might add."

"Jenna, how'd you know you loved Joshua," Riza asked quietly as she began to apply makeup. Jenna smiled.

"Well, we were out at dinner one night and he was telling me this story about his watch and how it was broken. I was staring at his eyes, because I've always liked his eyes. As he rambled on, he finally realized I wasn't really listening and asked 'what?' and I replied that I loved his eyes. He said he loved me and I guess from there I just kinda realized I felt the same. Why? Do you love Roy?" Riza blushed and began fiddling her hair.

"Well I don't really know. I mean he told me he loved me and I didn't know what to say…I mean I think I do but…ah…I just don't know," she said. Jenna jumped and hugged Riza tight.

"Ahhhh! That's so great!" She yelled happily. "He's quite a catch. So handsome and he seems really sweet. Are you going to tell him?" Jenna asked. "I mean he's probably wondering how you really feel," she said.

"Yeah, I'm going to tell him. I just am trying to figure out how."

"GIRLS!" Their mother yelled from downstairs. "WE'RE JUST WAITING FOR THE TWO OF YOU!"

"Well, we better not keep her waiting," Jenna said grabbing Riza's hand.

* * *

The rehearsal dinner was held at a fancy restaurant. Jenna's face was constantly lit up with smiles and laughter. Riza found herself to be insanely jealous. Jenna was so extremely happy with Joshua and the two seem to be so perfectly in love. Riza wanted so badly to be Jenna at this moment. As they sat down, Joshua's best man stood up and read a cheesy speech about knowing that Jenna would be the "one" for Joshua. As he did, Riza began picturing what her rehearsal dinner would look like if she were the one being married. Jenna would be her maid-of-honor. Her mother would be fretting over her hair and dress. Thomas would be teasing her. Maes would be Roy's best man. He would probably talk for hours about his own family before moving on to the fact that Roy was finally finding himself a good wife. There would be tons of dancing and food. Falman, Fuery, and Breda would be gathered around the food. Havoc would be hitting on some of her friends or maybe even Jenna. Riza suddenly felt guilty for wanting the attention on her. For the rest of the night people focused on the food and dancing. It was a fun night and Riza was truly enjoying herself. But secretly she was extremely jealous. 

Once they returned home everyone said goodnight and Jenna squeezed Riza's hand.

"I'm getting married tomorrow," she smiled nervously. "I don't think I'll sleep tonight," she said. "I'm so excited and nervous." Riza hugged her.

"Jenna you're going to make a great wife. You and Joshua really love each other. Tomorrow is going to be wonderful," she said. Jenna smiled and went into her own room leaving Riza alone with Roy in her own.

"What are you thinking about?" Roy said later once they were alone in Riza's room. "You looked completely lost in thought the whole night."

"I don't know I guess I'm a little jealous," she said. "Jenna looked so happy." Roy hugged her.

"Don't worry, you'll have that someday soon…we'll have that someday soon," Roy said and he leaned in and kissed her.

"Roy…" she began pulling away. She took a deep breath. "Roy…I love you too. I was scared to say it earlier. I don't know why…but honest, I love you."

"I love you too," he replied.

* * *

**TADA! oo cliffhanger where will the relationship go from here??? don't worry the rating is going to stay the same, but i'm really excited to keep updating this. more coming soon. Please r&r and sorry again for the long wait. i hope it was worth it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I can't believe it's been two months since i updated. Well i just really want to apologize for taking so long, but i've been applying to college, working hard in school, directing a play, acting in a play, the lists go on and on lol. Well anyway here it is! the long awaited chapter 9! Roy and Riza are official and jenna's actually getting married. How awesome is this. Well anyway i'm in the homestretch theres only one chapter left! I'm going to talk about a potential sequel at the end of the story next chapter and now that things have slowed down im hoping to update asap. :) enjoy and please R&R! no flames as always!

* * *

"Roy…" she began pulling away. She took a deep breath. "Roy…I love you too. I was scared to say it earlier. I don't know why…but honest, I love you." 

"I love you too," he replied. She sighed.

"It feels good to have that off my chest," she said happily.

"It feels good to know you feel the same," he said longingly. He kissed her slowly but she pulled away. "What's wrong?" he asked slightly alarmed.

"Nothing," she smiled. "I'm just really happy. But I think we should go to bed since the wedding is tomorrow," she said with reluctance. Roy sighed.

"You're right. Besides we have forever," he said brushing some hair behind her ear. Riza blushed. What exactly had he meant by forever? He had just implied that they would stay together for awhile.

"Goodnight Riza," he said brushing his lips against her cheek.

"'night Roy," she replied softly.

* * *

"IT'S MY WEDDING DAY!" Jenna screamed at 9:00 that morning. Riza groaned. She had gotten used to being able to sleep in for awhile, but clearly today, this would not be the case. Riza lifted her head and chuckled. Roy was still asleep. She dug through her bag to fins something to wear while she did her hair and makeup. She exited the room leaving Roy to wake up on his own. 

"Riza! Riza, can you believe I'm getting married? Today! I'm so happy I've dreamed about this my whole life." Riza smiled and hugged Jenna.

"I'm so happy for you," she said. "I just know you and Joshua will be so happy."

"It's going to happen for you too," Jenna smiled. She made her way into her room leaving Riza standing in the hall. Riza glanced back towards her own room, wondering if maybe this COULD be her in a few years. She shook her head, knowing that she had more important things to be worrying about in life besides getting married.

She took her shower and began to work on her hair. She didn't like wearing it long and usually she left it up in a clip for work and everyday life. It was professional looking and didn't take a lot of work. Riza stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Well, I'm not really sure where to start," she sighed. She was a girl and she enjoyed looking nice, but she had never been to a wedding and she had no idea how her air was supposed to look for this. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Riza yelled. Jenna opened the door.

"I thought you might be doing this." Jenna smirked shutting the door behind her.

"W…what? What do you mean?" Riza asked.

"C'mon Riza, you have no idea what you want to do with your hair right now," Jenna laughed. Riza blushed but laughed along.

"Yeah, it's not that I don't LIKE doing my hair. I just don't have time," she said laughing.

"I know, I know," Jenna said beginning to brush out her hair. "How about curls and then we'll put it up in a ponytail?"

"It's your wedding," Riza stated.

"This is true," Jenna replied. She plugged the curling iron in.

"So are you and Roy dating for real yet?" Jenna asked.

"What?" Riza asked.

"Come on, Riza. I'm not stupid, especially when it comes to love. Plus, I know you. You were clearly surprised when he kissed you during karaoke and every time he shows you affection you blush and act all nervous. Who is Roy really? Cause he's certainly not your boyfriend." Riza was so embarrassed she wanted to cry. She sighed.

"Did anyone else notice?"

"Nope, just me, Thomas thinks you guys are the real deal. He expects you to get in engaged, like, tomorrow," they laughed.

"Roy's my superior officer and my good friend. He offered to come on this trip so I wouldn't be embarrassed by our parents. I'm just a terrible actor," Riza sighed.

"Well, not terrible, everyone else believes you. Besides you love him."

"I always have," she said. "I couldn't tell him though, until now that is. He told me he's always loved me on the beach yesterday and I confessed last night. So I guess the answer to your question is yes. We are legitimately together now." Jenna finished the last curl on Riza's head. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and sprayed it with hairspray.

"Well, then maybe Thomas was right about you two getting engaged sometime soon. Now, go get dressed, I want to start taking pictures.

Riza left the bathroom and was greeted by Roy.

"Wow, you're not even in your dress yet and you already look like a princess."

"Thank you," Riza replied. "Jenna's starting pictures soon, so I probably won't see you until the reception."

"That's fine. I'll miss you," he said.

"I'll see you," she teased.

* * *

After all the pictures had been taken, Jenna began to get ready for the procession. Jenna had on a beautiful strapless dress that flowed all the way to the floor and trailed behind her. She had a veil covering her face, but that couldn't hide the gigantic smile that couldn't be removed from her face. As Riza began to walk in she could see Roy in the 9th row. He was staring right at her and smiling. During the whole ceremony he was staring right at her and it took all her focus to not stare at him during the entire ceremony. At one point he mouthed I love you and Riza couldn't helped but smile. She felt so relieved to know that Roy loved her as much as she loved him. 

"Do you Jenna take Joshua to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Joshua take Jenna to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Riza smiled and glanced at Roy who knew exactly what she was thinking.

* * *

yay! I hoped you guys all liked it! Please R&R i promise to update as fast as i can and i apologize once again! I hope you all continue to read anyway! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy New Year! Now that all my college apps are in and i await my fate...lol i finally had time to finish this story. I was contemplating ending it in the last chapter becuase i liked the idea of leaving kinda like do they end up together or not?? but i like this ending. i'd call it a epilogue cause it's so short, but i liked ending it like this. Now for the poll: Sequel or no? i was thinking of sticking with the meet the parents theme and meeting Roys parents. OR i could go straight the wedding. Let me know what you want or if you want a sequel at all. ANYWAY, please R&R and i hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks for sticking with me. Love you all for the support:)**

* * *

Chapter 10/ Epilogue

"Goodbye Mom," Riza said kissing her mom on the cheek.

"It was nice seeing you, dear," she said and she shook Roy's hand. "And it was nice meeting you," she said. They moved towards Riza's father.

"Love you, sweetie. I'm really gonna miss having you around," he said smiling. He patted Roy on the back. "And you take care of her ok?" he said. Roy smiled and squeezed Riza's hand. Thomas had left earlier that day, so they had already said goodbye.

Roy and Riza loaded the car up.

"Hold on," she said to Roy. "I need to talk to Jenna," she said. Riza ran back to the house. She ran up the stairs to where Jenna was eagerly packing her suitcase.

"Hey babe," Jenna said when she saw Riza. "We already said 'bye' you know." Riza shrugged.

"I know, but I really wanted to let you know how much I appreciate your help. I never would be with Roy for real if you hadn't confronted me about my feelings," she said hugging her sister tight.

"Your welcome, it was really no problem. Just do me a favor."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Come back and visit more often. I hate not having my best friend around." Riza smiled.

"I think I can arrange that. Have fun on your honeymoon. Call me when you get back. I want to hear about it."

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say something even remotely girly," Jenna smiled. Riza laughed.

"I guess so," she paused. "Roy's waiting," Riza said.

"Love ya sis," she said hugging Riza tight. "Hurry up and get married to Roy so we can chat casually about married life," she teased.

"I'll try," Riza responded.

"So are we going to tell people?" she asked once they were driving back to Central.

"Yeah, I think keeping it a secret will just cause problems. I don't like sneaking around," Roy said.

"That's true."

"Besides, I'm pretty sure the whole office has been betting on this for awhile," Roy said laughing.

"That's true too. You know as much as I hate to say it, I'm kinda going to miss my family," she said. "They were decent with you around."

"Well, how about we go back for OUR wedding sometime soon," Riza smiled, this relationship was just what she needed.

"That sounds like a good plan."

The End

* * *

**TADA! Endinggg this was the first time i finished a long running story. I hope you all enjoyed it. and let me know about a sequel. Thanks for sticking with me and waiting for this ending. :) hope it was worth it!**


End file.
